


It's all fun and games 'til somebody falls in love

by parabatrishum



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Non-Supernatural Universe, Single Parent AU, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parabatrishum/pseuds/parabatrishum
Summary: Just a fluffy single parent AU wit Alec and Max meeting a beautiful glittery elf at the amusement park.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by something I saw today at the amusement park so here is a ltitle Christmas gift.  
> Thank you in advance for reading this, feel free to leave comments and send prompts.  
> Love you all, happy holidays xx

Christmas was Alec's favourite time of the year, since he was a little kid. Him and his siblings would gather around the Christmas tree and sing, they would bake cookies for Santa and they would help their mom decorate the Christmas table.

When he got older and lived on his own, his siblings would visit him and they would go shopping -mainly because Izzy dragged them with her-, they would exchange gifts and they would go clubbing. It was on one of those nights that he met _her_.

She was everything Alec wanted. Or, to be honest, she was everything his parents wanted for him. She was a beautiful soul, always happy, understanding and she cared about him.

He married her, they had a kid and he grew to love her, but he would always feel like it was never enough, like something was missing. However, he just thought that it would all be fine in the future.

And then she started cheating on him. Multiple times. He would forgive her at first, but after some time he couldn't bear with it and he filed for divorce. He even took full custody of their child. He didn't want her to have anything to do with his son.

His sister and brother were there for him. They helped him settle down on a new home, raise Max and supported him through everything. 

-

Three years later. It's Christmas again. Max is three years old. Nothing has really changed. His siblings visit him, along with Jace's wife, Clary, and her sister's boyfriend, Simon, and they sing, decorate the house and bake cookies. 

The only thing that has changed is that Alec finally realised why he hadn't loved his ex wife enough. He was gay. It all came crushing to him on one of those nights Izzy would drag him with her to go clubbing. A guy sent him a drink and then later he asked him to dance. The man was gorgeous and Alec couldn't say no to him. 

They danced and drunk and they even kissed at some point, with the promise that they would to on a date. They went, they had fun and they started dating for six months. But the gorgeous man wanted more, he wanted to move in with Alec, ha wanted Alec to introduce him to his family and he couldn't do that yet. So they broke up. 

So now Alec is single again and he's actually happy. He has his family and friends and little Max and he couldn't ask for anything else. He has people who love him and he loves them too and he is happy. 

Back again at his house. Max is singing along with Simon, Clary and Izzy are decorating the house and Jace is helping him with the cookies. Everyone is happy and giggly. 

Some time during afternoon, when they have nothing else to do, Max is whining about not going to the amusement park. 

"We'll go tomorrow buddy, okay?" Alec asks, not wanting to go out on such a cold day.

"Pweeeease daddy!" 

Alec can't say no to him. He could never say no to his loved ones. That has always been his weakness. 

They get dressed and drive to the amusement park. It's been a long time since Alec has been to one and he feels like a little kid again, seeing all these carousels, trains and castles around him. He can smell the popcorn and the chocolate donuts. 

Izzy pulls him out of his thoughts, taking his hand and running towards the train. They all ride the train, and then an overexcited Simon runs towards the Frozen Castle, making everyone follow him.

The castle is beautiful. It's freezing inside and it even has thrones and crowns that you can wear and get pictured in. Next they go to the Candy Castle. It looks as if it's made from biscuits, with a chocolate bar for a door. Inside it smells like cotton candy and it even has a huge table with whatever candy you want to eat. 

They spend at least two hours in those castles and they decide to go to the carousel at last. 

The get on it. Simon and Jace ride some horses, while Izzy and Clary get in a carriage. Alec and Max haven't decided where to sit when a man who works for the carousel walks towards them. The man is dressed as an elf and Alec can even go as far as to say it fits him perfectly. He's pretty tiny, wears sparkly eye shadow and has the most beautiful smile Alec has ever seen.

"Hello. Where are you two going to sit?" he asks, and his voice is so soft that it makes Alec weak in the knees. 

"Ehm, I...I don't know where Max wants to sit," he answers, trying not to stutter in front of the gorgeous man.

The man gets on his knees, to be on the same level as Max.

"Where do you want to sit darling?"

"I want the sleigh!" 

All three of them walk towards the sleigh. Alec and Max sit down and the man stands beside them.

"Is it only the two of you? Or are you waiting for his mother?" 

Alec looks at him, suddenly frowing at the thought of her.

"We're divorced so it's only the two of us."

 The man is about to apologise when Alec interrupts him. 

"It's okay, you didn't know," he smiles at the man.

Suddenly a strange sound is heard and the carousel starts spinning, making the man fall on top of Alec. His face is centimetres away from Alec's and they both blush, getting away from each other. Alec gets Max on his lap and tags the man's hand to make him look at him.

"You can sit here so you won't fall," he offers and he earns a smile in return.

Seriously, the man smiles so much and it makes Alec's breath get caught in his throat.

He sits down next to them and offers his hand to Alec.

"I'm Magnus, I forgot to introduce myself. And you?"

"Alec."

"It's from Alexander, right?"

Alec wants to tell him that only his parents call him that but he decides to nod instead. His name sounds nice coming from Magnus' mouth.

Through the ride, Magnus is tickling Max and he giggles and Alec hasn't seen Max being so comfortable on a strangers presence ever before. He can't help but smile at the thought and Magnus seems to notice because he stops playing with Max and looks at him, raising his eyebrows. 

"It's nothing, I'm just happy Max is having fun."

Magnus looks at him with such a fond look in his eyes and then keeps playing with Max.

-

When the ride ends and they all get off the carousel, Alex can see Izzy smirking at him, as if she knows how much he's attracted to Magnus. 

"Thank you for keeping us company," Alec says and he really doesn't want this to end but he has no idea how to keep talking to the man.

"It was my pleasure actually," he says. "It's not that often that you meet such a beautiful young boy, with such a beautiful dad," he winks at Alec, and he's sure his face is on fire. 

Before he can say anything, Izzy appears and takes Max from him. 

"How about I take Maxie, and leave you two to talk?" she asks,  but she doesn't actually leave Alec a choice since she's alreday leaving with Max.

Alec turns to look at Magnus who's already staring at him.

"So..," Magnus begins but he's interrupted by Alec.

"I like you. I really really like you and I'd like to take you on a date sometime."

Magnus starts laughing so loudly that Alec's afraid he said something wrong but them Magnus' hand is on his shoulder and he looks at him with such a breathtaking smile, that makes Alec dizzy.

"All this time I thought you were shy and then you go and say things like that."

"So, you're not mad or something?"

"Alexander," he sighs, "how could I be mad to such an adorable face? Plus, I'd really like to go on that date."

They arrange the date and Magnus even kisses him on the cheek, making him blush once again.

-

They go on that date. And a second one. And a third. And many more.

Magnus is a really sweet person, he's good with his son, and he makes him feel so warm and fuzzy inside, he's never felt like that. Not with his wife, not with his ex boyfriend. With no one. He wouldn't say he's in love with Magnus, it's too soon. But he can surely see himself being in love with the man.

They start dating. They have movie nights together, they take Max to the amusement park, they sit toget here again, but now as a couple. They make each other so happy.

-

It's been eleven months. Eleven months since they met. Alec finally decides to ask Magnus to move in with him. He has been taking it slow at first, but he doesn't want to anymore.

They go out with Max and they hold hands and are being so lovely dovely, without caring about the weird looks they might get. Everything is going smoothly, until Max grabs Magnus by the hand to show him some toys he wants. 

"Look papa, look! I want this train," he says and at first Alec doesn't realise what his son said, but a glance at Magnus' shocked face makes everything clear. 

Max seems to realise something is wrong because Magnus is crying. Not actually sobbing, but there are tears coming from his eyes. 

"I'm sorry Maggie," he begins but his dad interrupts him.

"You can call him papa Max, if he's okay with it," he says, wiping Magnus' tears.

Magnus just nods and hugs them both, not being able to control his feelings. 

You see, he knows Max likes him, it's hard not to know that with the way he always hugs him and kisses his cheeks, but he doesn't know he thinks of him as 'papa'. 

"I'm okay with it," he finally says. "More than just okay." 

They continue with their walk, after buying Max the train he wants. When they reach Alec's apartment, they stay a little to say goodbye.

"You can come in, you know," he says. "You're always welcome here Mags." 

They go inside, put Max to sleep, and put on a movie. Alec is not really watching, he's actually staring at the man resting his head on his chest. He could stay like that forever. 

After the movie ends, Magnus decides it's time to leave, to let Alec sleep. But Alec holds him against him, not letting him go.

"I need to go home babe," Magnus tries to get out of his arms, failing.

"What if I don't want you to leave? What if I want you here with me?" 

Magnus looks at him with that fond look in his eyes, and Alec is sure that if he wasn't already sitting he would fall.

"I want you here, with me. I want to wake up next to you and to hug you whenever I want and kiss you and just be with you."

"You mean, you want me to move in with you?"

"Of course I want you to move in, you idiot," Alec replies, laughing. "I love you, Max loves you, and we both want you here."

He doesn't realise that he let it slip, but Magnus has that shocked expression on his face, the same he had when Max called him 'papa'.

 "Is that a yes?" 

"Of course it's a yes!" he says. "And just so you know," he adds, "I love you too."

-

It's finally Christmas. And Magnus finally lives with them. That's what had changed. That, and the fact that Simon is Izzy's fiancé. Everything else is the same. His siblings are here to help him, Simon and Clary are also here, and he also has Magnus. They sing, bake cookies, decorate the house.

And maybe, just maybe, Alec holds mistletoes above his and Magnus' heads, making him laugh as he kisses him softly, holding his face between his hands.

Christmas was Alec's favourite time of the year, since he was a little kid. And now he finally has whatever his heart desires. An amazing son, two siblings who support him no matter what, their significant others who always know how to make him happy and a magical, loving boyfriend. 

Christmas couldn't be more beautiful for Alec Lightwood.


End file.
